


The King's Flower

by betthoven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Flowers, Multi, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betthoven/pseuds/betthoven
Summary: Prince Kageyama's coronation is coming up and they need a florist to help decorate the ceremony. What will happen between the prince and the florist? 
Most of this is written by my good friend Gaby who has asked for me to post this on here. May or may not be continued.





	1. Chapter 1

There are many love stories known to the world, right? Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, and Lancelot and Guinevere. These stories are told and retold with many others tales across the world, bound to live for centuries. But there is one story that was hidden between the pages. A tale forgotten by time, but was probably one of the best when it was shared. A story that sparked other tales of fiery passion. This is the story between a lonely king and a sunny florist. This is the tale of The King’s Flower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a sunny day in December. The crows, the kingdom’s special bird, were singing softly to the high sun. And the kingdom of Karasuno’s king-to-be… was still sleeping. A muscular man wearing armor walked into the prince’s chamber, along with a tall blonde wearing rectangular spectacles. Once entering the room, they saw that the king-in-training’s bed was occupied by a giant lump of blankets.

“Uhm, your majesty?” asked the fit guard, poking at the lump. “It’s almost past morning. You need to get up.”

“Mmmmmhhhhnnn...no” replied the lump. The lump seemed to shift a little, just to be out of the Captains of the Guards reach. This lead for the man to let out a heaved sigh.

“He must be pretty tuckered out from last night’s ball. We did sort of overdid it when he turned seventeen, Daichi,” commented the tall blonde. 

“Yeah I know that Tsukkishima, but that isn’t an excuse to skip out on his princely duties.”

“As his majesty’s advisor, I know the best way to wake him up.” With that comment, Tsukki moved to the foot of the bed and put on his best shit-eating grin. “What a pathetic prince, just lying around and doing nothing. A piece of shit would be a better king than you.” With those words, the lump of blankets materialized into a black-haired teen with the worst bedhead ever and deep blue eyes.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY BASTARD!?!?!?!?” screamed the teen while throwing embroidered pillows at his advisor. Tsukki, at the moment, was gracefully avoiding the soft projectiles lunged at him, sneering like the asshole he is.

“But it’s true,” snickered Tsukki, still dodging the pillows. “And there was no other way to wake your lazy ass up.”

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BREADSTICK!!!”

The Captain of the Guards could only watch as the scenario unfolded in front of him. He knew he had to stop this, but it would be a bit hard. “Guys, stop this instance,” Daichi tried to say, but laughter started to rock his entire body. After five minutes of this or so, the Captain was finally able to gain his composure. “Kageyama, I do believe that you need to get out of bed.”

The prince stop throwing pillows and started to pout. “But it’s so comfy here. And I’m still pretty tired from last night.”

“Yes, I know that. But that’s not a good enough excuse to miss your princely dutie-”

“LALALALALALALALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!!” The prince’s voice filled the chamber, interrupting Daichi. The only way one could describe the Captain now was as an empty husk. Tsukki, on the other hand, was laughing his head off. Recovering himself for the second time, Daichi tried to make sense with the young prince. He even brought up the idea of needing to prepare for Kageyama’s 18th birthday ball, but the king-to-be just sang gibberish while covering his ears. Tsukkishima was no help either, since he was laying on the floor, laughing. It seemed like there was no way that anything would get past the prince, that is until… Daichi stopped in his tracks. He looked at Kageyama with a serious expression. He took a deep breath, and the words that left his mouth shook the room.

“We need to start the preparations for your Coronation Ceremony.”

Everything went silent. Tsukki stopped laughing. Kageyama stopped singing. Heck, the prince even stopped breathing for a moment. His hands slowly dropped from his ears, to his side. Tsukki slowly stood up, a remorseful expression across his face. Daichi was wearing one as well. The prince got off the bed, his head hanging low, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes, making Daichi and Tsukki unable to figure out his emotions. When Kageyama did raise his head, a heavy-hearted expression was engraved into his face, but only for a moment. It was quickly covered by a stern mask.

“Alright,” said the prince. He turned towards his advisor. “Tsukkishima,”

“Yes, your majesty?” replied Tsukki, still wearing the humble expression, but it had soften a bit.

“I want you to gather the closet people that I have in the castle at the moment. Tell them to meet me in my study. You’re one of them, so I’ll see you there.” Tsukki nodded and started to turn around, until Kageyama spoke once again, causing the advisor to stop in his tracks and face the prince. “Tell Ennoshita to bring me a light breakfast.”  
“As you wish, your majesty.” Tsukki did a quick bow towards the king-to-be and left the room. Kageyama turned to face the Captain of the Guards.

“Daichi,” The Captain stood straight when the price called him. “I need you to gather your best sword-wielding knight, your best archer, and your best equestrian knight. I want them, including yourself, to meet me in my study.”

“Yes, your highness,” As Daichi bowed down, he examined the prince’s face. He noted that Kageyama had a serious expression on, but that was only a mask to show unwavering strength. When the Captain was done with his examination, he began walking towards the exit, but stopped at the door. “When can I expect you at the study?”

The prince replied a simple answer in a monotone voice. “Soon enough. I just need to dress in more suitable clothing.” Daichi nodded and left the chamber. 

The prince now had the task to look for something to wear. He couldn’t just waltz into his study wearing his pj’s. He decide to wear something casual. A phthalo blue long sleeved shirt embroidered with silver thread, platinum grey colored slacks, and a pair of rust colored boots that matched with his belt were good enough. He put a sapphire and topaz encrusted curved dagger into its sheath and placed it on his belt. Even with more guards the he could count, Kageyama still needed to defend himself. He probably looked like a good-dressed royal scout, but he really didn’t care. He never really was fan of wearing those froo-froo stuff unless he really had to. He exited his chambers and quickly made his way to his study. While he walked (he was actually almost running, like chill blueberry child), Kageyama nodded towards the maids and butlers that were working. The prince also noticed that some guards were changing stations. The guards that were stationed in the castle were black and orange military uniforms, the official colors of Karasuno. After a minute or so of walking, Kageyama finally reached the large doors of his father study, that he inherited when the old King… nevermind that. After taking a deep breath, the prince opened the heavy doors into a large room with two walls that were parallel to each other dedicated to books. Those walls had two levels. The wall parallel to the door wasn't even a wall. It was a large window that showed the snowy landscape of Crowhaven, the royal city. In front of the giant windows was a mahogany desk. A silver haired duke was organizing papers on the desk. He seemed to be the first one to notice the prince enter the room. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw the king-to-be.

“Ah, Kageyama’s here!” The duke lightly skipped towards the prince. Reaching the king-to-be, the silver haired man lightly ruffled his hair. “How have you been?”

Kageyama could only mumble. “Fine.” He shook off the duke’s hand. “Let’s just get to work Suga.” The high duke nodded in agreement. The prince walked to the desk and sat in it. Ennoshita placed the light breakfast of fruit, bread, and a glass of milk (obviously) on the desk. The king-to-be thanked him and started to work. There was nothing really special with the pile of work today, just the usual. Manage the kingdom’s wealth, work on agreements, stuff like that. After finishing the important stuff, Kageyama lifted his nose up from his work and looked around the room. He called Tsukkishima over to his desk.

“Where are the other kings from the Haikyuu Alliance?”

“I’m sorry your majesty, but I couldn’t find them anywhere in the castle. It seems that they went left to return to their kingdoms while you were sleeping.” Kageyama letted out a heaved sigh because of his advisor’s answer.

“It’s fine. I rather not have them here when we talk about events like this.” Tsukki nodded to the prince’s response. Soon after that, the planning for the prince’s 18th birthday ball started. They decided to make it similar to the prince’s 17th birthday ball. It would be held on December 22, the king’s-to-be birthday, and the people who attended the 17th birthday ball, will attend the 18th birthday ball. Around 4 o'clock, the basic preparation for the ball were done. Now it was time to start the preparations for an even bigger event.

“When do you want the Coronation Ceremony to take place, Kageyama?” asked Suga, reading from a book. Everyone in the study could hear the prince’s pen drop. The three guards that Daichi stationed sided glanced at the prince. Tsukki took a sharp intake of air. Daichi gave Suga a warning look. Suga put on a sorry expression. Everyone was waiting for the king’s-to-be answer.

Kageyama was processing the words that left Suga’s mouth. Deep in thought, he looked over to his right, towards the small painting there. The painting showed a man with dark chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes wearing a king’s crown, a woman with hair black as night and green eyes wearing a queen’s crown, and a small child with black hair and blue eyes wearing a prince’s crown. They were all smiling. Kageyama sadly looked at the picture. Father’s favorite season was summer. “I would like the Coronation Ceremony to take place on the first day of summer, June 20.” Everyone was taken back by the prince’s response. Suga only nodded.

“Ah…, alright then.” Suga wrote that down on a little notebook. “Are there any decorations you might want to add?”

Now Kageyama looked to his left. A small alice blue vase with a single white camellia flower sat on a corner of the mahogany desk. Mother always was fond for flowers. “Flowers.”

Suga was shocked. “Excuse me?”

“Flowers.” Kageyama was serious. “I would like to have flowers for the Coronation Ceremony.” Everyone had a look of shock now. After everything was processed, everyone was wearing a sad smile.

“Alright then,” replied Suga. “But we don’t have any florists in our staff.”

“Hire one then.”

“From another kingdom?”

“From the kingdom of Karasuno.”

Suga spread his arms out in confusion. “But how are going to find one good enough?!? There could be hundreds of florists in this Kingdom your majesty!” Kageyama was forced to contemplate another question. After some time thinking, the prince came up with an idea.

“We’ll hold a competition. We’ll invite the best florist of every town to the castle. Their apprentice can come instead of the actual florist. We will give them a fake event that they have to create an arrangement that best fits with it. The best one wins.”

Suga nodded in agreement. “That seems like a really good idea.”

“When do want to send out the messengers to the towns?” added Tsukkishima.

Kageyama slammed his hands on the desk, shaking everything on it. “Right now.”

“Are you insane?!” Now it was Tsukki’s turn to slam his hands on the desk. “It’s going to take a messenger the max 2 days to reach the farthest town in the kingdom.”

Kageyama stood up, his hands still on the desk, to be able to look his advisor straight in the eye. “I want to get a royal florist in the staff as soon as possible.”

Tsukki seemed to calm down a bit after that comment. “I see.” He took off his hands from the desk. “Then, when do you want the florist?”

“I want the florist to start working on January 1.”

Tsukki nodded. “I’ll inform the messengers to get ready immediately.” The royal advisor started making the long walk out of the room. Suga looked at the king-to-be and quietly told him a single phrase.

“I know why you made those choices.” Before Kageyama could answer, the high duke already started walking towards the Captain of the Guards. When Suga reached his destination, the Captain smiled at him. The Captain leaned over and whispered something into the high duke’s ear as Tsukki closed the doors to the study.

“I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting Ceremony.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!

The snow fell softly onto the small town of Crowhedge near the Northern Border of the Karasuno kingdom. It was a good thing that it was snowing a soft powder on this day, since it’s Christmas morning. There were carolers singing in the plaza, their voices harmonizing in sweet chords that flowed like warm chocolate over the people in the plaza, a stray voice finding its way into the mixture once in awhile. Children were playing with their new dolls and wooden swords, running around with bright bursts of energy. Even the market place was bursting with movement, but the main reason of this is not Christmas, but of a small orange-haired boy trampling the shoppers and the occasional stand-owner.

“OUT OF THE WAY, EVERYONE!” the teen screamed, tightly holding onto a large bundle covered in brown paper and tied off with twine. He was swift, but he bumped into everything that moved into his collision course.

“Watch it, kid!”

“SORRY!”

“Slow down!”

“CAN’T!”

“Can you even calm yourself, midget?!”

“YES, AND I’M NOT A MIDGET!!” Soon the hurling carrot head was out of the market place and onto the main street.

“That kid,” sighed one of the orange-haired victims, a stand owner that was selling fresh bread. “Always in a hurry to get everywhere.” He chuckled a bit.

“I can’t believe he has so much energy, even after he lost everything so quickly,” a nun joined in in helping the stand owner clean up the mess. “He is an embodiment of the sun.” She silently smiled, “May God bless his soul.” 

At the end of main street was a large Tudor style mansion. There was clearly a Christmas party happening in there, since you could hear jolly music emitting in waves out of the house. The carrot-head walked up the the door, knocked on it, and waited. He fixed his russet-colored poncho sweater and straightened his taupe grey hanna hat as he heard some shuffling towards the door. Soon, the door was opened and there stood a brunette woman wearing a deep red floor length dress with some gold lining. Even with her graying hair, she was still considered quite beautiful. Her face lite up when she saw the boy standing in front of her.

“HINATA SHOYO HERE, AT YOUR SERVICE WITH YOUR DELIVERY!” saluted the teen, wearing on of his famous radiant smiles. The woman giggled at the orange-haired teen’s shenanigans.

“Hinata,” replied the woman in a mellow voice. “There’s no need to shout. I’m right in front of you.”

“Sorry, I’m just really happy, Mrs. Hamilton.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He suddenly shifted the large paper package tied with twine in front of Mrs. Hamilton and ripped the top off. A large arrangement of poinsettias and holly flowers were shown for the woman. “Your holiday arrangement is done!”  
Mrs. Hamilton’s eyes shone at the display in front of her. “Oh my!” she exclaimed. “It’s beautiful!” She grabbed the bouquet as it was handed to her. “Did Mister Kyojin create this?”

“Actually…” Hinata was rocking back and forth on his heels. “I was the one who created that arrangement. I now make about half of the orders we get.”

The woman looked at the carrot head. “Well I should have known, this is a remarkable group of flowers.” Mrs. Hamilton ruffled the boy’s head, messing up his hat once again. “It’s almost better than Mister Kyojin’s best works.”

Hinata’s eyes started to sparkle. “Y-you really thinks so?”

“I know so.”

“Thank you!” the boy did a small bow. After he rose, he peeked inside the house. “Where’s the mayor?”

“A royal messenger came to the house and asked for my husband.” Mrs. Hamilton was in deep thought. “I really didn’t get what they were talking about. They just exchanged some words and then left to go somewhere.”

“Do you think it was bad?”

“No, my husband was wearing one of the biggest smiles I ever seen.”

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” he fixed his hat once again. “Welp, I need to head back to the shop.” The carrot head started to walk away, and then he stopped. “I almost forgot.” He handed Mrs. Hamilton a piece of paper. “These are the instructions if you want to keep the arrangement alive as long as possible.”

“Thank you.” The orange haired boy bowed and then started to leave the front steps. Mrs. Hamilton waved at Hinata as he darted away. “Goodbye my dear boy, and Merry Christmas!”

“THANKS, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS RIGHT BACK AT YA!” It was a lot easier for the carrot-head to run through the busy market place without the precious cargo to protect. He made it back to the flower shop he worked at, The Raven’s Garden, in half the amount of time that it took him to get to his destination. When he entered the shop, there was a large array of flowers everywhere, but no master florist Chisana Kyojin. “Master Chisana?” Hinata called. “Where are you?” Hinata heard voices coming from the back of the shop. Somebody’s here, and I have no idea if they’re friendly or not. The orange-head male slowly, but steadily moved towards the source of the sound. Could it be a ghost? He grabbed some salt, so that he could defend himself. He heard the voices again. They were coming from the door that leads to the house that he and Kyojin live in. Okay, on the count of three, I will crash through this door and attack the spirit. One… Hinata grabbed the doorknob. Two… He twisted the doorknob ever so slightly. And… THREE!!!

“LEAVE THIS HOUSE, THOU UNHOLY SPIRIT!” He had his eyes closed when he attacked, so Hinata could not see victims of his assault (pun intended). When he finally did open his eyes, the sight before him might be the last thing he sees. A chubby man with a brown bushy moustache wearing a top hat and a matching black suit with a monocle and a badge that showed that he was the town mayor stood before him. He seemed to be smoking a pipe with a young blonde man that had his hair slicked back and held back with a black headband. That man was wearing a black and orange coat with white trousers and black boots, the official uniform of a worker directly under the royal family. A smaller man wore the same outfit as the blonde lad, but this one had short black hair, large square spectacles, and based on the way he’s sitting, older than he looks. All three men had a lot of influence, were covered in salt, and giving Hinata shocked expressions, but that wasn’t the cause of his death. The cause of Hinata Shoyo’s death was a man that looked like him, but with hair black as a crow, midnight colored eyes, about 5 inches taller than him, and looked like he was in his early thirties. He was wearing a white poet’s shirt. coyote brown trousers that stopped mid-calf, and brown shoes. He too was covered with salt, but his expression of shock was slowly being changed into one of anger. That man was no other than Chisana Kyojin, the master florist that Hinata worked under. After a few seconds of silence, Hinata was able to process everything. His face heated up and turned beet-red due to the embarrassment.

“I-I th-th-ough-t th-a-at y-ou w-e-r-re s-sp…” Hinata was not able to process words correctly at the moment, but Chisana was able to help, sort of. The master florist grabbed the orange-haired boy’s head and forced him to bow with him.

“Please excuse my apprentice’s shenanigans. They don’t usually happen this early in the morning.” Chisana said that while gritting his teeth together. He was gripping Hinata’s hair pretty hard. This meant that the carrot head was going to be scolded later on.

“It’s alright,” the mayor started to brush the salt off his top hat. “No harm done, my boy.” He putted on a wide smile.

The blonde castle worker took of his jacket so he could shake the salt off. “The kid was only defending himself. He thought that we were threats.” He started to chuckle.

“I agree,” the black haired caste worker brushed off salt from his shoulders. “This is nothing compared to the castle. Sometimes I feel more like a babysitter than a messenger.” He fixed his glasses nervously. Everyone chuckled at the black-haired man’s response, loosening the tense atmosphere. This made Chisana loosen his grip on Hinata. As the carrot head rose, he had a puzzled look on his face.

“Wait, so why is a royal messenger in a small town floral shop?”

A gentle smile appeared on the messengers face. “I will tell you, but I believe we haven't been introduced yet.”

“Oh, how rude of me.” Hinata stuck his hand out eagerly. “My name is Hinata Shoyo, I'm Master Chisana’s apprentice.” He waited for one of the two royal workers to shake his hand. The blonde haired man smoking the pipe shook his hand in a firm grip

“I'm Ukai Keishin, one of the carriage drivers of Crovusmeum castle. I usually drive the carriage containing the royal family.” Next, the black-haired man shook Hinata’s hand, and he seemed a bit nervous, but not too much that he lost his composure.

“My name is Takeda Tetsu, I'm the messenger of the group.” Both men shook Hinata’s hand. They smiled at him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Ukai and Takeda!” Hinata smiled one of his radiant smiles back at them.

The mayor walked up and suddenly ruffled the carrot head’s hair, causing the boy to take off his hat. “Now that we got past the courtesies, I believe that these men have a special message for The Raven’s Garden.” He said with a wide smile.

Ukai slammed his fist onto the palm of his hand. “Oh! Mr. Hamilton is right!” He gestured towards the messenger while wearing a half smile. “Takeda, I believe that's your cue.”

“Oh, uhm, alright then.” The messenger reached towards the brown and red letter bag embroidered with white thread that sat next to his seat. He pull a scroll out of it and then stood up as straight as an arrow. Takeda cleared his voiced, opened the scroll, and read it with such a bold, loud, and clear voice that it surprised Hinata.

“People of Karasuno, you all are aware the his majesty’s coronation is upon us; the prince has decided that the main decoration being used in the ceremony is to be flowers. There are no florists in staff currently, so his majesty declared that each town is to choose a floral shop. These floral shops will the send a representative to the capital who will then be chosen out of the group based on a task. This chosen one will then become a permanent of the castle staff as the royal florist. The candidates are to start their journey to Crowhaven as soon as possible. The prince is expecting to see their work.” Everyone in the room turned to see Hinata’s reaction. A large smile started to slowly spreads across his face and sparkles appeared in his eyes.

“THE RAVEN’S GARDEN GOT CHOSEN AS A CANDIDATE TO GO TO THE CAPITAL?!?” The carrot head turned towards Chisana eagerly. “DID YOU ALREADY KNOW OF THIS MASTER CHISANA?!?”

Chisana smirked towards the orange-haired boy. “I heard of this as soon as the mayor appeared at my doorway with the royal workers.”

Hinata started to bounce up and down with excitement. “This is your chance to prove yourself to the prince, Master Chisana! You're the best florist that I know of! Don't worry about the shop, I'll take good care of-” He was interrupted when Chisana grabbed him from the shoulders, stopping his bouncing episode.

“Hinata,” Chisan looked straight into the carrot head’s eyes. “That's was going to happen, but both the mayor and I believe it would be best if you went to the capital instead.”  
“B-but why,” Hinata looked at his shoes, focusing on the words he wanted to say. “You're the master florist, I'm just the apprentice. You deserve to go more then me.”

The grip on Hinata’s shoulders tighten. “Hinata, look at me,” The orange-haired boy looked up to meet Chisana’s eyes, the twilight colored orbs were staring back at him intensely. “You are seventeen-years of age, and yet everyone in Crowhegde, including me, see you as an equal to me. Heck, when I was your age, I wasn't as talented as you.”

“But-”

“No buts, you have to go to Crowhaven. Think of this as my way of saying that you're ready to become a master florist.” There was a small look of surprise on the carrot head’s face, for there was a small tint of light pink on his cheeks. “And if you don't get chosen to become the royal florist, then you can come back to me, and I'll help you start another shop of your own in another town.” Tears started to weal up in Hinata’s eyes. He pushed Chisana’s hands off his shoulders, and ran into his chest, pressing his head on his shoulder, hugging him in the process. Hinata only did this with people he completely trusted.

“I won't let you down, Master Chisana.” Even though the carrot head’s voice was muffled by the shirt, Chisana could hear his voice tremble. Chisana hugged the orange-haired boy, cradling his head.

“Yeah, I know.” After the heartwarming hug ended, Hinata turned to the royal workers, wiping his eyes with his poncho.

“Uhm, what should I bring with me?”

Takeda smiled at the carrot head. “Just bring some change of clothing, and maybe some tools that aren't the basic florist tools that the castle might not provide.”

“Remember that it takes about two days the get to the castle and two days to get back.” Ukai chimed in, pulling out the pipe he was smoking. Hinata nodded and ran to his room. There, he grabbed a brown messenger bag and put in some shirts, tunics, slacks, and some boots. He then place in it some paper, quills, ink, and note cards. After Hinata finished packing everything, he turned and looked at his night stand. There sat a small wooden music box. He walked over to it, picked it up, and started to examine it. It was made out of mahogany and it had some beautiful spiral carvings all around it. There was a small, golden key hole in the front, and Hinata wore the golden key around his neck at all times. The box was a bit charred at the edges, but it still worked like a charm. This was the only thing that survived the fire. Hinata looked at the box with a somber smile.

“Mom, Dad, Natsu,” he held the box to his chest. “I just got the chance of a lifetime.” After some thought, Hinata pushed the box to the bottom of his bag. He place the bag on his shoulder and ran out of his room. He reached the room where everyone was waiting for him. The mayor was the first one to notice that Hinata was there.

“You're ready?” The mayor asked. The carrot head modded. With this, everyone stood up from their seats.

“Well then,” the carriage driver took of his pipe and put it away. A smirk replaced the pipe. “Let's get going.” Everyone started to walked towards the exit. Hinata was the last one to reach the storefront since he was at the back of the group. Right as he was going outside, he placed the hanna hat back onto his head… and then started to yell.

“UUWWWAAAAAA!!! THERE’S A CARRIAGE HERE?!?”

“Yeah,” the messenger walked up to the carriage and started to pet one of the two white stallions. The carriage was a royal carriage that was black and orange with golden accents. “You didn't notice it was here?”

“NO?!”

“Well, maybe if you weren't in a hurry to get everywhere, then maybe you could have seen the carriage.” replied Chisana with a snarky voice.

Hinata turned to face Chisana. “S-SHUT UP!!” His face was beet-red, again. Everyone started to laugh.

“But seriously,” the carriage driver said while clutching his sides. He then regained his composure. “We need to get going.”

Hinata calmed himself down. “Alright.” The carriage driver open the door for Hinata. As he walked to the carriage, the carrot head turned around. The mayor was waving toward him, and Chisana had a proud look on his face. As Hinata was about to enter the carriage, he heard a voice.

“Wait!” The carrot head turned around towards the sound, and saw that Chisana was running towards him. When he reached the carriage, he held up his fist. “Good luck kiddo.”

Hinata first looked shocked, but then a smile was put on his face. He then fist bumped Chisana. “Thanks.” After that, Hinata entered the carriage, followed by the messenger. The carriage driver closed the door and sat behind the horses. He whipped the reins and the carriage started to move. Hinata poked his head out the window and waved at the floral shop. Chisana and the mayor waved back, wearing the biggest smiles that Hinata ever seen them wear. After a while, The carrot head sat back down in the carriage. He was in the back seat while the messenger sat across from him. Hinata looked down at his seat, passing his hand over the velvet that it was made of. Takeda noticed this.

“Are you nervous?” He asked. Hinata then looked up and responded with a determined look on his face.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually staying home from school today because of food poisoning (but I am never regretting it - that fried rice was delicious) so Gaby asked if I could post this and I was like "aw yeah man"
> 
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the little brotherly moments and stuff and hey, we've got a carrot now.

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing? Maybe...


End file.
